Them
by smithy forever
Summary: Kakashi X OC love story. the younger sister of Kushina uzumaki has come to the leaf village. she wants revenge for her clans massacre can and will Kakashi changer her mind
1. Rini Uzuamki

Name: Atari Uzumaki

Age: 12

Rank: genin

Family: Sister: Kushina Uzumaki. Brother In-law Minato Namikaze.

Nicknames: The Crimson Fox and Angel Of Darkness

Likes: Reading, Painting and drawing. Spending time with the people she cares about. Writing short stories

Dislikes: anyone or anything that threatens her family or friend, Rouge ninja and the typical female stereotype. Hates needles and freaks out when they are pun near her.

Dream: to protect Kushina and Minato Fears: her family or friends getting hurt.

Looks: crimson hair that reaches the middle of her back. Blue/purple eyes. Wears black laced knee high boots along with black shorts, with a red tank top and a black denim jacket. Weapons pouch on her right leg. Uses head band to keep bangs out of her face. Has a decent bust size.

Personality: A loud when you get to know her. Sweet, kind and will always put other first.

Back Story: I was nine when it happened; the attack, the massacre. All my friends and family killed right before my eyes. Their blood stained the streets. Tears ran down my face as I glanced over them. My heart sank for everyone I loved and cherished where gone in an instant. I continued to walk the streets until I saw her. "M-mother?" more tears trickled down my face. I ran to her. Her chest was still moving. The last thing she did was placed her hand on my face "Run" she whispered with her last ounce of breath. Her hand fell and her eyelids closed. "MOTHER!" I screamed "Mummy wake up" what was I supposed to do? "Mum I love" I whispered hitting the ground with a clenched fist. I felt a warm thing on my back but before I could turn to look at the intruder my vision became dark and blotchy. I was slipping out of continuous. The more I tried to fight the more pain I felt. My young body eventually gave up.


	2. Chapter 1 Kushina?

**Chapter 1 Kushina?**

I had no idea where I was. I was nine and alone. I had recently witnessed the massacre of my clan and now I was in some weird place. I heard voices getting closer. I hid underneath the covers that surrounded me. Tears running down my face, my heart raced. I was terrified. The door opened. I refused to look out from the safety of my tent. "Atari" a soft woman's voice spoke. I know that voice I thought. "K-Kushina?" I said slowly moving the blanket. "Yes" she whispered. I quickly ripped the blanket off of my head, to see my sister standing there. Tears flowing down her face with her hands covering her mouth. My heart was ripped out at the sight of my older sister. I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She started to cry even harder. "Its okay" I said trying to keep strong. She whipped her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked wrapping her arms around me in a loving embrace. "Y-yeah" I whispered softly. I wished this moment would never end but all good things must come to an end.


	3. Chapter 2 Lord Hokage

**Chapter 2 Lord Hokage**

After Kushina and I caught up a little a two men walked in the room. Kushina smiled at them both. She looked at me to see a worried expression on my face. "It's okay, they won't hurt you" she said placing her hand on my leg. I nodded. "How are you feeling?" the older man of the two said. "F-fine" I whispered quietly. He nodded whilst taking a puff from his pipe. I watched him taking in his appearance. He wore a long red and white gown, Along with a red and white hat with the symbol for fire on it. The other man spoke. "Nice to meet you Atari, I'm Minato" she said smiling at me. I nodded and looked back to the old man as he spoke. "I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage" he said blowing smoke into the atmosphere. I didn't speak I just stared at the two men. The blonde one who identified himself as Minato spoke up "You'll be coming home with us" he said with his blue orbs flicking between Kushina and me. "Us?" I asked wondering in the two men lived together. Kushina giggled. "That's right I didn't tell you" she said giggling even harder. I gave her a confused look. "Just spit it out Kushina" I demanded. "Minato and I live together" she said softly. So they are together? "So he's your boyfriend" I said bluntly. Kushina's face matched her hair. "I'll take that as a yes" I heard a soft chuckle. "Excuse me lord hokage...I have something to ask you" I asked not looking at either of the men. The old man grunted "Well?" he asked patiently. "Would it be okay if I became a ninja?" I asked as polite as possible. Kushina gave me a shocked look. Sarutobi and Minato exchanged a look. They both nodded in agreement. "If that is what you want" he said making me fill up with happiness. I finally had a chance to get revenge for my clan.


	4. Chapter 3 School

**Chapter 3 School**

I was discharged from the hospital that day. "You'll be staying with us tonight and then tomorrow you will move into your own place" Kushina said while placing plates on the table. "kay" was the only reply she was gonna get. "Atari, you okay?" I heard Minato's voice ask laced with concern. "I'm fine" I mumbled. Why do people always ask stupid questions? I mean would you be okay if you watched as the people you loved where killed in front of you, their blood splattering across your face, staining your skin. My heart sank as the thoughts of the incident clouded my mind. We ate dinner in silence. I then went and slumped on the sofa and drifted off to sleep. I was woken by Kushina hitting me over my head. "Get up, you'll be late" she said holding up some clothes. "Late?" I asked rubbing the sore spot of my head. "For school" she said bluntly. Why did I have to go to school? I sighed and took the items from my sister. I disappeared off into the bathroom to get ready. I looked down at my hands. My eyes betrayed me and allowed the salty liquid to leak out of them. I fell to my knees. I was broken. I wanted to see them one last time. How was this ever gonna get better. No I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, there are many people out there that worse off than me. I whipped my eyes. I then got in the shower and got dressed. I wore a red tank top with black shorts and a black denim jacket. My long crimson hair reached the centre of my back. I put a smile on my face. "Let's do this" I said inwardly sighing. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Kushina holding a pair of knee high boots. "Here" she said pushing them into my chest. They were beautiful. I had no other words to describe them, the where just heavenly. I sat down a pulled them on. "Now for the hard part" I said taking the laces and pulling them tight. "Can you even do them up?" Kushina asked putting her hand on her hip. I hid my face "No" I said feeling my face heat up from embarrassment. Kushina swatted my hands away and did them up for me. "Thanks, Kushina for everything" I said jumping on her. Kushina accepted my embrace "Now get going or you're gonna be late" she said pushing me towards the door. She slammed it shut behind me. Then I hit me I didn't even know where this academy was. I walked off in the direction where all the children of my age seemed to be walking. I actually got there. I noticed a girl with black hair and passionate red eyes, which sparked hope into my heart. She smiled at me "You new?" she asked. Well I'm not old. "Yeah" I replied smiling. "Stick with me" she said sweetly. "So what's the name?" she asked sweetly. "Atari Uzumaki and you?" I asked scratching my arm. I can't stand small talk. "Kurenai Yūhi" she said noticing my discomfort. I sat next to Sparky in class (that's kurenai's nickname) I noticed a boy with hair that was defying gravity. "Sparky who's that" I asked pointing at him. "That's Kakashi Hatake" she said dismissing the name. "Hatake...I've heard that before" I mumbled to her. I noticed him glancing up at us so I waved. He seemed taken aback that I acknowledged. He gave me some sort of closed eye smile which suited him because half of his face was covered. School soon ended. That was pretty easy. A yawn made it way out of my lips. I wonder what my new home is gonna be like.


End file.
